Morally Substantial
by The-Author-Jaunvive
Summary: Resubmitted entire story. Chapter One edited. Harry has many lessons to teach, and to learn. His student will teach more of life, than an entire lifetime.
1. Condemn the fault and not the actor

WARNING! There will be a vast number of spoilers in this fic, so unless you a) don't care, b) have already read the book or c) you can't be bothered to go out and buy your own copy, don't read.  
  
NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT! (Well, at least to me!) I'm releasing this as a sort of teaser. If I don't get any reviews, I won't continue the story; I don't want to put loads of effort into a story nobody wants to read. So, I'm sure you've seen that little button at the bottom left hand corner, but have you used it? Hmmm?  
  
DISCLAIMER! Insert standard disclaimer God, do I wish I owned the copyright, 'cos then I could change the ending! I'll stop blabbing now so. On with the story! : ::::::::::::::::  
  
Morally Substantial, Chapter One - Condemn the Fault and not the Actor of it.  
  
"We are here to commemorate the memory, of perhaps one of the greatest men that have ever lived in my lifetime. He was not a hero of the world, he wouldn't have to be, but he was a hero of many hearts. Those that did not know him, did not understand him, and those who truly understood this man, loved him. Everyone here may not have loved nor hated him, but all admired and respected him. Even if it is hidden behind walls of hurt and pain, or it is unrealised because you never believed it possible. It is still there. Though his body has passed on, his soul remains for all eternity in those he loved. Remember him not for the bad things he has done with his life, for that is easy. Remember him for the love, and essence of the good things he has achieved, for that is more worthy. Sirius Black, a loving friend to many, a loving brother to all. May your body rest in peace in the earth from which it was made, may your soul rest in peace in our hearts, were it still lives."  
  
Harry stood numb from head to foot, not from the cold, or the wind, or the rain beating upon him, but the emptiness inside him. His tears mingled with the rain on his face, glassy eyes stared out from behind lenses of glass, out with an aching pain burning inside them. How? How could he be gone? Voldemort. He would kill him. He was no longer afraid of death; he doubted that he ever had been since the end of his first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Brushing his long black hair from his eyes, Harry pondered his very life. Things had become more complicated in the past year. Realization had hit him. Hard. He realised that, no, this wasn't going to easy, and it was going to be bloody, and painful, and far too long. In the end, it would be worth it. The price, would be high, everyone knew that. But what they had to come to terms with was the ultimate sacrifice they would eventually have to make. Saying goodbye. That was the hardest part of death. Knowing that they would not see someone until their own time came, and would not share so much with them.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, a man who was gifted with speech that touched every crevice of your mind, bringing forward memories forgotten long ago by the mind, but treasured by the heart. Unfortunately, the young man standing in the early morning mist, his hair plastered to his face, and his black robes clinging to his frame, would rather have forgotten these memories. His godfather, Sirius Black, knew he was not, although he had sometimes believed himself to be indestructible, had wanted to be lowered into the hard solid earth with the touch of the sun's first rays, so that they may lighten the hearts of those mourning him. The sun rose. Scarlet rays tinted with a gold so pure, it dazzled the bleak grey morning, and the bleak grey hearts.  
  
How very Gryffindor, Harry thought.  
  
As Dumbledore finished his testimony to Sirius Black's memory, Harry noticed a stooped figure shifting, preparing to leave. Harry thought as though he recognised the person, and the way they carried themselves. The form turned round and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
Pulling himself together, and stalking up to the unexpected visitor, Harry hissed, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Dun Dun Dun!!! Remember those reviews people, hit that button! Pleeeaaassseee? Pwetty pwease? I'm all alone, there's no one here to review me, my ideas have all gone, there's no one to write, to me! But you got have appraisal! 


	2. We remember not the words of our enemies...

Hiya peeps! Next instalment of my story, sorry for the long wait, but I was swamped with the lack of requests... Never mind, I'd like to thank the two people who reviewed, and here is your reward! Lol, couldn't resist. Oh, by the way, I could do with a test reader. Any volunteers? Any readers? Enough of my blabbering, on with the story! Oh, just another note: stands for mind babble. I suppose I should put that round all my writing, shouldn't I?  
  
Harry glared at the intruder.  
  
"Excuse me if I decided to come and make peace with an old enemy. I wasn't aware that it was forbidden." Came the disdainful reply.  
  
"You know, it wouldn't hurt if you'd tell someone you were coming."  
  
"And risk my reputation? Never."  
  
"Snape, you better stay out of site if you want to keep that reputation. I'm not sure I could stand an argument today."  
  
"My apologies Mr. Potter." Snape looked searchingly into Harry's eyes underneath his cloak hood. "I am sorry you know. About your Godfather, I mean. I realise he was the closest thing to family you had."  
  
Harry started, but then replied, "I don't think you realise how right you are."  
  
He turned back to the funeral. A brisk wind blew and Harry wrapped his arms around himself to protect him from the bitterly cold breeze. He hadn't realised how cold it was. His hands had turned blue and the tears were icy cold on his wind-flushed cheeks.  
  
Severus studied the young man carefully. In his mind his conscience was battling with his reason.  
  
M- Why should I care about him? It's his own stupidity that got him in this situation in the first place.  
  
C- Because you feel guilty.  
  
M- Don't be ridiculous. Guilty? For what, exactly?  
  
C- You think it's your fault he's dead.  
  
M- You don't know what you're talking about.  
  
C- If that's what you truly think.  
  
M- And if it is?  
  
C- You're thicker than I thought you were. I mean, you'd have to be a complete lunatic to be arguing to yourself...  
  
We now find our hero among friends and peers in a large, pentagonal, sombre looking room. Thick, dark velvet drapes hang from four of the five walls. The room is windowless, lit by a large and elegant chandelier hung in the middle of the ceiling. Several long dark oak tables run the length of the room, laden with a platter of varying foods. A circular table is placed in the middle, covered with a large midnight blue cloth. The object underneath is hidden, but obviously important.  
  
"...Oh, Harry... It's beautiful. So ethereal, it's perfect."  
  
"Thanks Herm, but I only picked the things out."  
  
"Still, you've done a great job. I'm sure it's appreciated" Hermione Granger, shooting a meaningful look at Harry.  
  
Harry mentally sighed. Everything always led back to Sirius in some way. Well, it was his funeral after all, but, damn it, why did it have to be so painful?  
  
Sorry about the wait, folks. I have been unbelievably busy. I'll try and finish this before the end of the week. Thanks for reading! 


	3. When you're going through hell, keep goi...

OH MY GOD! I actually got reviews! HORRAH! Thank you to all who reviewed, I greatly appreciate it. This next instalment is for you guys! Some IMPORTANT INFO: This is set in the holidays before 6th year. Marital consent is at the age of sixteen with or without parental consent. We all clear? Well, on with the story!!  
  
Morally Substantial Chapter 3  
  
Harry turned to Hermione and said,  
  
"When will it stop hurting? I don't think I can handle this much more..."  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she opened her arms wide. Harry moved into them and sighed. Burying his head into her shoulder, he smelt her sweet scent of vanilla.  
  
"You know Harry, I don't know much about life. All I know is that things like this take time. It hurts, and we all understand that. Don't be afraid or ashamed of your grief. We've all been through it at some time or another. We're here to help. I'll always be here for you Harry. Always. I'd do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."  
  
Harry listened to these words, and the tears spilled down once more. He suddenly realised, that he wasn't alone, and he didn't think he would ever be.  
  
Pulling back from their hug, Harry sniffed, and gave a somewhat watery smile to Hermione.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Hermy." At this she smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Harry, would you do me a favour? It's nothing big or anything, but it's important to me."  
  
"Name it."  
  
"Well, Ron and me... we're... we're going to be getting married (A.N, yes, I know, "how cliché" lol, but you'll see), and we'd love for you to be the best man..."  
  
Harry stood gob smacked. All of a sudden he leapt forward and hugged Hermione fiercely.  
  
"Choking, Harry, chocking!" she gasped out.  
  
"Oh... sorry... he he..." smiling at her again, with more conviction, he added, "I'd be honoured."  
  
"Thank you Harry!" and she kissed him on the cheek. "I'd better go tell Ron... Will you be alright?" She added.  
  
"I think so." He replied nodding.  
  
She turned and hurried across the room to look for her husband to be. Harry sighed mentally, and thought back to their last day of term in 5th year. He'd always known that Ron fancied Hermione, but, to be honest, he never thought Hermione would ever be able to put up with him. But Ron had changed. They all had, when it came down to it. Ron had learnt responsibility, and respect. Hermione had come to value friendship, and to be more impulsive. Harry felt that he'd begun to work harder. He now harboured respect for those he never thought he could. He'd even discovered something new about himself as well. During the summer holidays, he'd been thinking about Cho a lot, and girls in general. He found that, even though some were undeniably beautiful, and he was still attracted to them, that he started to think about men. Not boys. Teenagers, he felt, were too irresponsible. He began watching strangers and evaluating them subconsciously. He had given his sexual preferences a lot of thought, and finally decided, that, yes, he was bisexual, and yes, maybe he did have a very, very, little crush on a certain potions professor. Harry felt happy for Ron and Hermione, but also felt quite guilty... They could openly share their affection towards each other. Affection that Harry could not remember having. The ugly green monster had reared its head and bared its teeth on numerous occasions.  
  
Harry felt a new presence behind him. Turning around quickly, he found himself face to torso. Slowly looking up a slim, well built chest, past an elegant neck, he found himself looking into obsidian eyes, framed by ebony looks.  
  
"Mr. Potter, as soon as you have finished memorising my profile..."  
  
Harry's cheeks flushed slightly, but he replied boldly,  
  
"Who said I needed to memorise it, Severus?"  
  
It was now Snape's turn to flush.  
  
"And who said you had permission to call me by my first name, Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"That's the first time you've ever called me Harry. In answer to your question, I felt it stupid to be calling you "Snape" all the time, now that I'm a member of the order. Kind of informal, isn't it?"  
  
Harry could have sworn he heard a mumble of "Impertinent whelp", but decided to let it be, but not without a sly smile.  
  
"You know," the potions professor said. "I am sure that at one time or another, children respected their elders."  
  
"I know," Harry replied in a mischievous tone. "I am sure that at one time or another, you were a child. I, however, am not, so you'll not get that kind of pleasure from me."  
  
Oops. He'd just thrown an innuendo at his teacher. Snape's eyes glinted. Uh oh.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I'd be very careful about what you promise. One of these days, someone might just take you up on the offer."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! Yay! I'll try and get another chapter in by Friday folks. REVIEW!!! 


	4. If stupidity got us into this mess, then...

THANKYOU! All those reviews! I'd like to thank "beyance" especially, as she's given me some very helpful points. On, to battle! Err... I mean... On with the chapter!  
Morally Substantial Chapter 4  
  
Severus mentally wept. WHAT on Earth had made him say that? What? Why oh why? His mouth ran away with his brain in tow. His mental self sighed and shook its head. Hoping to high heaven that the boy had the common sense not to comment, then silently cursing himself, knowing that in all likelihood, he didn't.  
  
Harry's brain had stopped dead. Did Snape say what he just thought he'd said? Did HARRY just say what he thought he'd said? Hang on, he was Harry... Where had his last brain cell disappeared to? The little voice in the back of his head did a little jig.  
  
Oh! Potter you're barmy, Quite mad I am sure, How can no one have noticed, You are loony before? Your brain is befuddled, Your senses bemused, Your brain cells bewildered, Your wits are confused, For now you are liking, The one you did hate, Oh my what a laughable, Terrible fate!  
  
Harry mentally slapped himself. Yes. I am completely quackers. Before you know it, I'll start offering everyone lemon sherbets...  
  
Snape excused himself, and strode towards the refreshments table. Harry studied the departing man, and allowed himself to scrutinize the somewhat cynical features. He wasn't entirely sure when he had fallen for this solitary man. But what he was sure of was that, by some means or another, he'd definitely like to rid him of his solitude. Preferably by smacking him silly. Then, if he wasn't dead, kissing him. It felt too long, the time he had waited, the time in which he'd stare out of windows, sometimes stop what he was doing and find himself with a soppy grin on his face. Admittedly, he'd grieved along time too. He'd occasionally seethed with anger. He'd occasionally shuddered with sobs. Occasionally, he'd even found himself daydreaming. Of course, the likelihood of Harry getting what he wanted, more than most things, was the thing he just couldn't have.  
  
POV change – Hermione.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione silently watched her friend. She could tell he was watching someone, but whom? Casting her eye around the room, she tried to see who it was that had caught his attention. Her gaze landed upon a man. Dark hair, dark eyes, and currently standing at the drinks table. Could it be? No. Harry wouldn't. He would have told Hermione. Or would he? Did he think that she would have freaked out at the thought of Harry liking him? She admitted that, it was quite odd that Harry would have feelings towards this particular man, after all, he was much older than him, and lets face it, it was kind of hard to picture them together. Or did Harry think she'd berate him for having emotions like those so soon after Sirius's death? Either way, she just couldn't believe that Harry fancied, of all people, REMUS! (Hah! Weren't expecting that, were you! BWAHAHA!)  
  
REVIEW! MWAHAHA! Yes, I am that evil, and, yes, I am making you wait. Lol. Until next time peeps, take care! 


	5. Love is friendship set on FIRE

Hiya to you all out there! Hope your all okay! Thanks to you all, but I'd like to especially like to thank Ruth, as well as "Lily and James Potter", who this chapter is inspired by. Hee hee! I've got some evil plot ideas thanks to the latter! Bwahahaha!  
  
POV – Remus.  
  
Remus studied the selection of drink carefully. He chose, eventually, to settle with Bodkin and Basel's Blazing Barley Brew. Drinking was a fine art, and, if it was going to drown his sorrows, he might as well do it with dignity and taste. He'd rather not be pissed on something disgustingly vile, which tasted like, and with all likelihood contained, piss water. Over the rim of his glass, he acknowledged Severus Snape's presence at the table. Nodding in his direction, he enquired how he was.  
  
"I am tolerable. And yourself?"  
  
Remus couldn't tell whether he was being sincere or not, but decided to reply mildly,  
  
"Oh, I'm alright I suppose. No epitomes of feeling for me."  
  
Snape smirked at him and remarked,  
  
"Judging by the fact that you've picked one of the stronger drinks at this table, I daresay that you are indeed suffering from the personification of all things bright and crappy. Personally, I don't blame you. There hardly seems to be anything left bothering for, these days."  
  
"Such a cynic approach to life. Tell me, Severus, when was exactly, that life turned round and bit you in the arse? I don't think I've ever met someone quite as despairingly contemptuous as yourself."  
  
Once again, Remus received a smirk. Snape turned away, and retreated into a far dark corner to brood. However, Remus was not here to mope around on his troubles. He was here to flood them. Speaking of which...  
  
Remus gulped down the entire bottle of Bodkin and Basel's Blazing Barley Brew, and, swaying slightly, got himself another. Cracking the top off the bottle with a quick little gesture he'd learnt off of the resident Hogwarts Charms teacher, he lent against the table and began observing the room. His eyes swept over Albus, and a group of the Order, a gaggle of Weasleys, a solitary Hermione, and his gaze came to rest on a certain black haired boy.  
  
Can't really call him that now. God, he's grown in so many ways. He looks just like James, but he's got a little bit of Sirius in him too. Tears began to blur his vision. Taking a swig of his drink, he thought to himself, cut that out. There is NOTHING you can do. Strangely enough, Remus had not felt a single moment of bitterness toward Harry. He'd half expected himself to lunge at Harry's throat. But he didn't. Couldn't. He missed Sirius. He always would. But there was something about Harry, which wiped all thoughts of his late friend out of his head. Studying Harry's features carefully, he mentally listed everything he liked. The list was quite long. (Should I be evil and leave it there? Maybe a couple more paragraphs...Maybe.) He'd faced up to it a long time ago, that he was downright attracted to Harry. Of course, he hadn't said anything, or done anything. There was no chance of it happening.  
  
POV change – Author.  
  
Or was there? The fates, it seems, work in mysterious, slightly manic ways. Harry, having finishing his fourth glass of Firewhisky, needed a refill. Remus, having just finished his second bottle of BBBBB (lol, takes too long!), was getting another. Both parties slightly tipsy, met at the table. With a bleary smile and an unsteady nod, both individuals moved off towards an empty part of the room. The fates, it seems, do work in VERY manic ways. BWAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
C'est finis! That's all for now folks, tune in next time to see a very weird plot continuation, all thanks to "Lily and James Potter". Hah! Remember, little purple button! GIVE ME AN R! GIVE ME A... E? Eh, whatever. Just do it! 


End file.
